This application relates to quick connector fluid coupling assemblies for connecting a male member formed at the end of a tube into a bore in a connector body. More particularly, it relates to such an assembly having a separate seal assembly retainer.
In the automotive and other fields, one type of coupling assembly often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits are quick connectors, which generally include a male member received and retained in a female connector body. Use of a quick connector is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with minimum amount of time and expense.
A retainer is often used to secure the male member within the connector body. The present invention is directed to this type of retainer. Beams extending through the slots are poised between the male member upset and the entrance to the connector body, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to in the trade as “hairpin” or “horseshoe” retainers. A good example of this type of retainer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,534.
One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,792. It includes a retainer member with transverse legs extending between a radial face formed within the connector body and an enlarged upset formed on the male member, thereby securing the male member within the connector body.
The abutment of the retainer with the upset of the male member and the annular face of the connector body prevents the withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications.
As with other types of retainers, a primary concern in the design of “horseshoe” retainers is maintaining a seal between the O-ring seal and the tube and body components. A seal assembly, usually in the form of one or more O-ring seals, is used with a quick connector coupling to create a fluid tight seal between the male member and the connector body. In such a configuration, the seal assembly is located axially inwardly of the retainer. It is usually held against axial load imparted by fluid pressure by a spacer that is press fit, or in a snap fit relation to the bore in which it is received. The injection molding process for the connector body dictates that the surfaces retaining the annular outer spacer be chamfered. This reduces the force necessary to axially displace the outer spacer. It is necessary to ensure that the axial force imparted to the components be reliably accommodated.
The quick connector coupling of the present invention addresses these concerns.